In the downloading of a program with a conventional broadcast receiver, a program to be downloaded is inserted into a transport stream to be sent through a broadcast signal, and a method of downloading by tuning to the transport stream on which the program flows is common. As a method of inserting a program into a transport stream, a method called DSMCC is being used. Since DSMCC is a common technology, detailed description shall be omitted. In this manner, tuning occurs when downloading of a program is performed. For this reason, in a broadcast receiver which performs the downloading of a program, in order not to interrupt the viewing or recording by a viewer, it is detected whether or not the current state of the broadcast receiver is that of viewing or recording, before the downloading of a program is performed, and the downloading of the program is performed when the receiver is in a state where viewing or recording is not being performed. With this, the downloading of a program does not interfere with the TV show viewing or recording of the user.
Meanwhile, Patent Reference 1 proposes a method which inquires from the user whether or not to download a program. Patent Reference 1 is characterized in that, as shown in FIG. 1, when an error occurs within the broadcast receiver, a version upgrade of the program is detected, and confirmation is made, with the user, as to whether or not version upgrading is to be performed.
As described above, as methods for performing the downloading of a program, there exist a method in which downloading is performed only when the state of the broadcast receiver is a state in which viewing or recording is not being performed, as well as a method which notifies a user of whether or not to download when an error occurs in the broadcast receiver so as to receive a reply.
Meanwhile, the broadcast receiver receives a program download request from a broadcast station and starts downloading. In such program download request, there are instances where plural methods with which the broadcast receiver can download are described. As an example, the OCAP Specification (OCAP 1.0 Profile OC-SP-OCAP 1.0-I11-040604) shall be described. The OCAP Specification is characterized in that a program describing a service such as EPG or VOD is downloaded and executed on a broadcast receiver. The OCAP specification stipulates that it is possible to download using distribution by transport stream and distribution via a network. As such, in a broadcast station, a program can be distributed as a transport stream, or distributed via a network, or distributed from both. However, in the OCAP Specification there is no stipulation regarding which distribution method to use, and the conduct to be observed in the case where the viewing of the user is interrupted, when a reception terminal device receives a download request indicating plural downloading methods.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-67284